This invention relates to curable polymer mortar or concrete compositions (hereinafter "nonaqueous compositions") and self-leveling polymer mortar or concrete compositions for making a horizontal floor surface (hereinafter "self-leveling nonaqueous compositions"). Nonaqueous compositions using polymerizable liquid resins containing radical polymerizable monomers and macromers are being used widely as a binder. For example, nonaqueous compositions using unsaturated polyester resin as polymerizable liquid resin are being used as construction materials such as floor coating agent, pavement material and pre-cast products. This invention relates to nonaqueous compositions and self-leveling nonaqueous compositions using polymerizable liquid resin containing unsaturated urethane of a specified structure as binder.
There have been disclosed nonaqueous compositions using as binder unsaturated polyester resins (Japanese Patent Publications Tokko 62-12934 and 62-143916), polymerizable liquid resin containing unsaturated urethane obtained from polyisocyanate and hydroxyalkyl (meth)acrylate (Japanese Patent Publications Tokkai 54-33585, 54-36392 and 54-36390) and polymerizable liquid resin containing (meth)acrylic partial ester of polyhydric alcohol and other vinyl monomers (Japanese Patent Publications Tokko 1-30777 and 3-3623).
These prior art nonaqueous compositions, however, have the following problems. (1) As for those which use unsaturated polyester resin as binder, their viscosity increases, and a composition with good flowability cannot be obtained if they are mixed with an inorganic powder filler or aggregates. Moreover, a long time is required for hardening, and this affects workability and processability adversely. (2) As for those which use polymerizable liquid resin containing (meth)acrylic partial ester of polyhydric alcohol and other vinyl monomers or aforementioned unsaturated polyester resin as binder, they lose their strength if they stay in contact with water for an extended period of time, and products with good water-proofing property cannot be obtained. (3) As for those which use as binder polymerizable liquid resin containing unsaturated urethane obtained from polyisocyanate and hydroxyalkyl (meth)acrylate, their workability and processability are limited because they have high melting points and hence solidify below normal temperature or generate precipitates.
If such prior art nonaqueous compositions are used for floor construction, furthermore, there are the following additional problems. (4) Their flowability is bad and much work and a long time would be required for floor construction. (5) They have poor adhesive property with the ground, or the surface of concrete placing, and hence some primer treatment would be necessary on the surface of concrete placement prior to the ground construction. (6) If a shrinkage reducing agent is added to prevent the occurrence of cracks by reducing shrinkage at the time of hardening and also to improve accuracy in measurements, desired strength and water-proofing property cannot be obtained after hardening.